


You Know What's Gonna Hurt?

by charleybradburies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Prayer, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean praying to Cas in 9.01. But Dean doesn’t know, Cas can’t hear him anymore. (written pre-season nine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What's Gonna Hurt?

[[x](http://charleybwritesfanfics.tumblr.com/post/60806045556/you-know-whats-gonna-hurt)]

He presses his shaky hands together.

"Please," he chokes. "Cas, I don’t- I don’t know if you can hear me…but I sure as hell hope so. Cause I- I can’t say this any other way, and I- I’m sorry for that. I’m not- not very good at talking. A-about this. About my feelings. Especially-"

His voice cracks harshly, and he pauses to lay his head in his hands for the third cry of the night.

"I need you, Cas. I really need you. I need you like you don’t even know. You know, you know a lot of things - but nothing like this. I- I hate to say it, but man, I got it bad."

He laughs breathily, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"I, uh, I can’t help thinking it shouldn’t have been so hard to say that. I mean, I just- I’m a man, you know? And I guess I’ve had the wrong idea of what that meant? I- I don’t really know. To be honest, I don’t know much of anything anymore, but- I know how I feel now. A-about you. About us. If there is any us. And I- I hope there can be. Someday, maybe. And I really need you. You mean so much to me, and I- I know I’m never gonna be able to let you go. I need you…I need you to come back, and to stay, and to just- to be, here, with- with me. Of course Sammy’s here too but that’s- I don’t mean ‘with’ that way. And I’m hoping and praying you know what I mean by that because-"

"Dean!"

A loud shout from the front corridor interrupts him.

"You’re gonna want to see this!"

"Sam, I’m a little busy right now!"

"No, Dean! You need to come here right now!"

Stress is audible in Sam’s voice, and he wrestles himself up from the floor of his chamber, heading angrily towards the entrance of the bunker. He hastily makes a weak attempt to wipe the tears from his face.

As he approaches the front door his hands continue to obscure his vision, but he doesn’t worry, as he’s memorised the path from his room to the kitchen, which is immediately to his left as he stops and raises his head.

"Hello, Dean."

 

 


End file.
